Independence Day
by Miha'eh Sennen'djet
Summary: What does the youngest member of the bat family do on the 4th of July? OC! Find out. JLA and JLU, Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) another random dimension of the DCU where nothing is quite like in the cartoons or comics, but for once, it isn't one gone to- well. you know. injustice, A better World, Flash Point. *Shudder* I don't own it! R


Disclaimer: I do not own ANYBODY from the DCU. They are not mine. Only my OC's are mine. Has epic funzzies reading though. Please don't sue me.

* * *

Preface Skit:

Super Spell Check

* * *

Barry: I'm.. so... bored... gonna... die... of... inactivity...  
Ollie: shut up Barry. You are not.  
Barry: Am too. ; -;  
Ollie: I suppose I could arrange it *Frowns a bit*  
Clark: If you two don't stop bickering, I'm going to have to come down there.  
Ollie: ooooo properly punctuated and everything.  
Hal: stop bickering boys... *looks at Ollie and smirks then at Clark* lets play get he boyscout.  
Clark: Stop; lets; the  
Hal: *looks at Barry*  
Barry: *starts playing Flash-tag with Soops*  
Clark: *ignores Barry entirely* The ellipsis is misused as well. It should be replaced with a comma.  
Hal: Barry, are ya gonna help me with this?  
Barry: I'm trying! he doesn't budge. And I know how to use sentence structure and punctuation... Im his sister's PA!  
Batman: You're kidding. *from across the room at the computer terminal*  
Barry: Nope. was havin trouble keepin a job cuz of... well... and she offered me the position. turns out havin a high wpm helps that sorta thing  
Clark: He; I'm; Was; having, or havin'; keeping or keepin'; because or 'cause; the ellipsis can stay this time; And; Turns; having or havin'; sort of; And, you forgot a period.  
Hal: Arrow?  
Ollie: *shrugs* Do i need to remind any of you about the winch incedant? Besides I don't see you trying anything interesting.  
Hal: *looks sheepishly at his ring* I really need to start remembering to charge this thing more often.  
Clark: *smirks* I; Incident; And the comma after "Besides"  
Ollie: *glares and rolls his eyes shooting his boxing glove arrow at Clark at a quarter draw so it doesn't break then goes and retrieves it*  
Barry: What incident?  
Ollie: I nicked one of Bats' winches, the big one... and looped it around Soops while he was in the lounge watching TV. Hooked it to a main support beam. It started smoking just after I turned it on. He didn't twitch.  
Batman: *not looking away from the screen* That's alright. You bought a new one for me. How kind a gesture.  
Hal: *Groans* Bats? You going to help at all?  
Batman: *Looks threateningly at Hal for trying to get him involved, then goes back to the screen*  
Clark: His grammar is fine. I don't know why any of you think I'd have a problem there.  
Hal: ok that's it I'm bored... Barry, wanna go grab some barbaque on the base and watch the fireworks?  
Barry: BBQ? I'm in.  
Ollie: the ones in my back yard are better than the ones in his backyard. *points his thumb over his shoulder at Batman*  
Hal: yeah yeah yeah richy riches let's go Barry  
Barry: Already there. *zips out followed by Hal*  
Clark: *laughs a bit* Thanks again for watching my shift. Things kind of changed last minute. You doing anything tonight, Bruce?  
Batman: No.  
Clark: Really? The kids haven't managed to rope you into anything this time?  
Batman: No, I'm on duty tonight, they know it, end of story.  
Clark: But, that's only until around ten. I'll be back at that point. You should at least spend the evening with them.  
Batman: Do I tell you where to go or how to spend your time?  
Clark: Sometimes, depends upon the circumstances.  
Batman: ... True enough. Maybe.  
Clark: *laughs* I'll see you when I get back.

* * *

Independence Day

By: Me

* * *

A young boy meandered through the gardens eating from a paper napkin he held close to his front to keep it from spilling. It's content was filled with a couple tiny burger sliders, half a dozen cocktail shrimp, and a few small cubes of various aged cheeses.

It was very dark. The smoke from the half-hour long, annual, professional-grade fireworks display still hung in the still night air, keeping any ambient light from piercing the shadows. That was ok. He didn't mind. The pathways through the garden were well-known to him. And the fireworks had been amazing. He'd never seen anything like it.

Finishing the snack, he wiped his hands on the napkin, folded it, and stuffed it in one of the many pockets of his black dress pants. All his pants had more pockets than it appeared. Then, from a different pocket, he pulled out a small packet.

The dark-haired boy ripped it open and pulled out a lemon-scented wetnap and cleaned his hands better, removing the small bit of grease from the sliders. Again, he stuffed the trash into the same pocket as the napkin and began digging through another.

The six-year-old pulled on small, leather, fingerless gloves with a rough grip material on the palms. He then pushed thick glasses up further on his small nose, clipping a sports-band onto the edges and around the back of his neck, holding them in place securely.

Bright blue eyes scanned the area casually, triple-checking to make perfectly sure that no party-goer had noticed him slip off and followed him. People tended to do that when little kids wandered off.

The gardens around Wayne Manor were gorgeous in the light of day. Now, they seemed to glow with a more sullen beauty from the mists of the watering system.

He could see about ten feet around him now that his eyes had adjusted a bit after the sparkling lights of the fireworks and the bright floodlights around the back terrace where the Independence Day Benefit Dinner and Display was being held.

He was alone.

Smiling a bit he dropped. Crouching low, he moved quickly. He'd have disappeared even if there had been people standing there in broad daylight. He'd done so before. He might not have had to at the moment, but it was good practice anyway.

The boy approached a covered well near the rear of the garden and pushed aside one of the stones revealing a control panel and number pad.  
He pressed and held star for a count of five, then entered 91939. "Dakota." He said softly but clearly.

A soft click of a latch was heard. He quickly replaced the stone and heard a hiss as the boards blocking the well lifted a fraction of an inch and slid soundlessly to the side. He swung his legs over the edge, took hold of the ladder, and began his decent as the cover to the well slid closed above him.

Reaching the bottom, he crouched to crawl through a small space and came out on a ledge over-looking the batcave.

He smiled and hopped to another lower ledge jutting out from the wall and from there, took a running jump to a support beam for the rafters. He slid down it then pushed off doing a back-flip catching himself on a metal cable spanning the cave and zip-lined down it until he neared the ground, then let himself fall, he tucked into a ball and relaxed, leaning to the side.

"WHOA!" he cried out as he overestimated his momentum. He had hit the ground and tumbled past the batmobile, laughing the whole way.  
Kody finally came to a full stop when he thudded into the metal base of one of the circular glass cases where various costumes adorning dummies were kept on display.

"Oof." he grunted as he caught his breath from the impact. He coughed slightly and took a very slow deliberate breath before laughing again and rubbing his head where he'd bumped it. He'd have a small lump there for a couple days, but the slight pain had already mostly faded.

"Ok, less momentum next time." Kody pulled himself to his feet and looked around for something to do.

* * *

::Flashback::

* * *

"Please?" Kody begged, lower lip poked out.

"No, it's my turn to monitor the watch tower." Batman responded on the large screen of the batcomputer.

The boy sighed dejectedly. "Alright." He smiled a bit looking back up. "Good thing we got a good time covered anyway. We'll try not to cause too much-"

His older brother elbowed him sharply in the ribs and shushed him.

"What? I was just..." he tried but was cut off again by Tim.

"Just shhhh." He told him.

Batman narrowed his eyes at his sons.

"What?" Tim asked, innocently. The 23-year-old had been back in Gotham for nearly a year now after the Titans had disbanded in Jump City. He stayed in his old suite in the manner with Starfire, who he'd happily married, and their young daughter Kat who was just starting use sentences when she spoke.

"No." Batman said.

"But the fireworks are-"

"No, you may not." His father interrupted him as Alfred came around the corner with a cup of coffee for Tim, and hot cocoa for Kody.

"I can't imagine why not, Master Bruce." he spoke in his British accent. "We always hold a display behind the back terrace. I've been setting them off since before you were born."

"I'm not coming."

Alfred looked a bit confused. "I did not ask you to. But to Deny the boys from participating seems, over the top, even for you. Have they done something to warrant being excluded from the festivities?"

"No, the display is still on. But, I took Superman's turn on deck at the Watchtower after he had last-minute changes to his plans. I told you that I'd be a bit late to the benefit earlier."

"You did. When master Tim and young master Kody mentioned the event however, your immediate reaction was "no". I thought, perhaps you knew something I did not."

"No, not that. They wanted to watch from the Wayne Tower.

"Who said that?" Alfred sighed and went back to the lift, not wanting to hear another argument between Tim and Bruce.

"No." The dark knight insisted firmly. "I think it's time you went home and got ready for the fireworks. Rap it up boys."

"I'm sitting at home. I'm in the batcave and Kody's right here. We're just hanging out for a bit it's gonna be dark here in a few minutes. Gonna go watch the fireworks in about an hour is when Alfred said he'd start the show. Great turn-out by the way."

"Right, that's why your reading says that you're up at Wayne Tower."

There was a short pause. "It does?" Tim bent slightly and pulled a small chip from a slit in the back of his shoe. every few seconds, a blue led light would blink. "Um, Dad, pull the video feed on screen up there. Because, if you think I'm at the tower, then something's wrong with my locator."

Batman was silent for a few seconds. He'd been talking to them through his communicator, audio only. Frowning, he switched the video feed on the deck's large wrap around screen over from flipping through random live street views to a view of the batcave where his kids were sitting. Tim had turned to a keyboard on the left panel and was typing away, eyes glued to that screen. Kody was looking between him and the large middle screen where a video communications program had opened. Batman sat at the Watchtower's controls, waiting for more information from Tim.

The tech-wiz paused in his typing and frowned darkly at the monitor. "Why's my tracker that far off.. and .. it's registering there? That's... well I mean that place is. Could someone know? It might just be a glitch, but it sounds suspicious. I'm going to go check it out." He looked at Kody apologetically. "Sorry, I know I said I'd watch the fireworks with you. But-"

"It's okay. We'll watch them together next year." The youngest of the bat family smiled in understanding up at him.

Tim nodded after a moment and ruffled his hair. "Dick should be here any minute if he's not already upstairs. He'll watch them with you." Tim then looked back to the screen at his dad. "I'll keep in touch." He turned away on his heel to get ready to leave.

"No." Tim paused and blinked slowly pivoting to look back at the screen in confusion. "There's no sense to put yourself in danger. I'll go check it out. It could be a trap."

Tim let out a soft breathy laugh, completely dumbfounded. "If it were, it would be for you. And, just as a side note... NOW you're worried about me being in danger?!"

Kody winced at the sharp tone. "Don't argue, kay?" He pleaded softly to his brother. "You can go, and I can put a block on the track feed like what you taught me. Then it can't be traced back here if it's just coincidence." He looked at the screen. "And if you're up at the Watchtower, then you can give him exact direction on what's going on dad. I mean... It's your call...but..."

The small child's words went all but unnoticed. "It's my call. It's my tracker. I assume they'd be trying to get Batman to go look into it if anything. Besides, you can't leave the watchtower on standby. I've got this."

Batman frowned irritatedly. "Then get in touch with Dick. Tell him to meet you a few blocks away from the tower, don't make a move until he gets there."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding." He paused then continued. "Wait, no that's impossible. It's you. Fine, whatever."

"I don't know who is planning what, I don't think they will have planned for the two of you." His father spoke from the screen.

"Yeah. I got ya." he said as he walked down the ramp and around the corner. "But still," He spoke up so he could still be heard. "you know, I can usually take care of myself. Especially in the building I grew up roaming the halls of."

"You know, it is still better to go with two rather than one." The voice from the computer around the corner retorted.

"I'm not a baby anymore. A kid still comparatively, yeah. But, I go out on patrol almost every night. Just me. By myself. I get leads and look into stuff and have been for almost a year now. And have been with you since I was nine!" Tim yelled in frustration, stress building between them over the last few weeks finally getting to him. "I Know you and Dick coined the phrases, and I'll never really measure up to your standards, but damn it. Have some faith in me occasionally." He kicked the clutch on his bike. "I'm out of here." He had sped out the back ramp through the waterfall and onto the dirt maintenance road behind the grounds before Batman could even respond.

Kody watched him go still sitting in front of the batcomputer looking between the ramp where Tim had just disappeared and his dad on the screen.

Batman glared hard at the screen and pressed a button on the console, enabling the communicator in Tim's headset. "Tim! It has nothing to do with faith or worry! We don't know what's going on and it's always better to have backup!"

Kody cringed again and looked over at the screen on the left. "I... dont' think he heard you... he's... um, muted his comm."

Batman sighed heavily in frustration and pressed another button and waited a moment.

"Yeah? What's up?" Another voice came through the speakers at both the Watchtower and the batcomputer.

"Dick, have Red Hood report to Wayne tower. Circle the area, but don't get too close. Watch for Nightwing and intercept him. Try to talk some sense into him. His tracker feed was coming from Wayne Tower while he was sitting at home."

Dick sounded confused. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I don't know and I'm busy. Nightwing is on his way there now."

"I'm on it. Just pulled up to the manor." The low background hum clicked and was gone as Dick turned off his comm and headed through the main hall.

"Should... I... um... still put the block on the tracker... ya know.. so they can't trace it back?" Kody asked in a small voice, just above a whisper.

"Yes." Batman's voice was still short and clipped in leftover frustration.

His youngest son cringed, jumping slightly and hurried to the control panel to the right of the screens. After thirty seconds of typing, he returned to the monitor.

"Sorry Robin. I need to talk to him when he gets home. He still needs improvement on his teamwork skills."

Kody's eyes shot wide at the name. "I..." He shirked down in his seat, eyes still wide, a paled expression drawn on his small features. "I'm not really.. I mean.. not yet.. I just... but he's ... I... Sorry...

Batman's dark expression faded completely at the sight of the young boy he'd taken to so strongly. "Relax Kody." His voice was gentle. "Report on the block you put on the tracker. Then, go get ready for the fireworks." He spoke to him softly as Dick appeared from the lift and turned the corner to get ready to leave.

Kody's head was hung low and tears threatened at the corners of his eyes. Then, he looked up at the screen and took a deep steadying breath, focusing on what was at hand. "Okay. I got the block on his tracker signal but it'll only last until the coding IP changes again... With the lag I just installed on the IP changer, they've got about 30 minutes. That's if it hasn't been hacked before we noticed. But I don't think it has.. I didn't see any signs of entry in the files' coding. I'm heading up stairs. But I have my earpiece.. I mean..."

He started to lose his words again, blushing bright. His confidence had been a bit shaky ever since he'd lost his father to a drive-by shooting. He'd been in the backseat of the car at the age of three and didn't remember much at six. Even though his father, a single parent after his mother had died from complications giving birth to him, had been supportive and had loved him and taught him a great deal. The Jump City branch of the St. Gladys Orphanage had taken all but every last bit of esteem he'd had.

He stuttered quietly as he tried to find what he was trying to say. He didn't want his dad to think that he didn't think he could handle it. "only if... you uh... if you need a hand from this side... which you won't." A tear crept down his cheek that he ducked his head to hide, shoving his glasses back up onto his nose when they threatened to fall, using the gesture to try to hide wiping the tear away. "I just... sorry... just... trying to help... I know I'm... I'm not really... Cause you guys got this so... it's probably not... um."

"Dick." Batman called, interrupted his babbling.

"Yo." He came around the corner dressed as the Red Hood, helmet tucked under his arm. "Was just about to head out. Is there an update?"

"No." Batman stated, nodding toward Kody and sighing. "I'm too far away. Hug him for me."

The black-haired man looked from the screen down to where Kody was nearly curled into a ball in the computer chair. His gaze softened immediately. Everyone at Wayne manor had instantly fell in love with the sweet and intelligent little boy that Tim had suggested to Bruce when he'd mentioned adopting another child when both Tim and Dick both adamantly expressed no desire in taking up the cowl one day.

Dick took the four steps to the Computer dock and swept the six-year-old off the chair and into a hug. "Littlest of brothers, if you don't cheer up I'm going to have to strap you to one of Alfred's fireworks."

Kody looked up at him in horror, then saw his smile and smiled back poking at his ribs. "You would not!"

"Ack!" Dick gasps and almost dropped Kody as he spasmed when Kody hit a particularly ticklish nerve. He grabbed the offending little hand and pulled it up to his mouth trying to bite it.

"NOOO!" Kody squealed, laughing and pulling away. He leaned back in Dick's arms to make him bend forward so he didn't drop him, then shifted his weight and pushed upward. Not an instant later he had a foot on Dick's shoulder, jumped, and caught hold of a suspension cable, The Robin-in-training pulled himself up to sit on the 3 inch thick cable of braided metal wire supporting the electrical power lines. He stuck his tongue out at Dick.

Dick raised a single eyebrow and glanced over at the monitor.

"You've got one minute before you need to be out of here to catch up with Nightwing." Batman told him. He watched as Dick sprung off after Kody, and in the same moment, Kody zip off and away from his brother, giggling the whole way. The Dark knight turned on a panned camera view of the cave to continue watching his oldest and youngest sons' antics as they moved throughout the cavern with a small, pride-filled smile that he'd never let another soul see. Ever.

He'd relaxed a lot, at least around his family, in the ten months since Kody'd been adopted. He loved the child in a way that he'd not really known before. Kody had tugged at a lot of the anger that'd kept him going for so long with constant questions that neither Tim nor Dick had ever dared ask. That anger had nothing to hold onto when Kody drew it into the open like that and a lot of it burned out.

He had slowly realized, but was still denying that he really did have a different motivation now. It changed nothing on the outside, but sometimes when he was around those that loved him, Alfred and the boys, he began, very slowly, to start letting his guard down now and then. And had been steadily doing it more and more without really realizing it.

Kody was curious like no other. And he was smart too. He absorbed everything that everyone taught him like a sponge. At four, he could read through and understand articles in a National Geographic Magazine, but loved Popular Science and Popular Mechanics best. Everyone at the orphanage called him a freak, or laughed at him pretending to read.

At five, when they adopted him and he decided he wanted to start training, and did so with amazing success. Martial arts was picked up so quickly by him, it was as if he already had the muscle memory for it and only had to be reminded of the form. For Kody, running and jumping and flipping through most of the obstacle course in the back of the cave, constructed by Bruce for his own training when he first became The Batman, was no harder than running through a playground.

He picked up on technology, hacking, and coding from Tim, acrobatics and gymnastics from Dick, and medical knowledge, cooking, sewing, politics, and more from Alfred. When he wasn't studying maps, files, and profiles with Bruce. He was in his room playing with a chemistry set or working on the various problem sets in this home-school lessons with his beloved cousin and decidedly big brother, Zaine, who was a few months older than him.

30 seconds into the chase, Dick had lost sight of Kody and when he'd rounded the corner, hot on his trail, it'd gone cool in that instant. He'd vanished. The original Robin had his guard up, sensing everything around him, every slightest sound. His gaze scanned the cave, he turned a bit with every step, making sure to keep moving, he headed back toward the front of the cave where it was more open.

Kody watched through a small crack as Dick began to pass him heading back the way they'd come. The young boy had dropped behind a panel and crawled most of the way under it to hide, and in the few seconds it took Dick to scan the area for him, he'd circled around behind the panels. As he watched his brother, he held his breath as DIck seemed to look right at him a moment, then continue his gaze around the cave. He hadn't been seen. The game had changed, no longer was the older on a chase, now, the younger had a chance for a counter-strike. He heard Bruce's words play through his head. 'Be patient. Wait. Always wait. An opening will always present itself.' And so he waited. Another moment passed and Dick was almost passed his hiding spot, and then, his opening came.

Dick continued his turn and just before he was out of Kody's range, he turned too far. Kody was no longer in his sight and completely out of his peripherals. The boy crept silently from behind the light fixture, and followed after Dick, matching him step for step to mask any noise, then he lunged.

Dick stumbled forward as Kody leapt onto his back, wrapped his legs around him between the waist and knees, and wrapped his arms around Dick's forearms, locking his hands together in front of his chest. In one fluid motion, he'd secured his brother and lunged his weight forward, to the side, and dropped it.  
Unable to take a step or move his arms to regain his balance, Dick fell and landed on his side, rolling to lay on top of Kody. Both laughed.

"Hey!" Kody squeaked between gasps of laughter, "You're squashing me!" Dick struggled a bit but the younger had spider-monkeyed himself to him.

"Let go and I'll get off."

It was a stand off for a moment. Kody's laughter lessened as he grew breathless from the weight and activity. Finally, he let go and Dick rolled off him. The youngest sat up and dug an inhaler from a pocket and took a puff from it, then another, wheezing slightly.

"You gonna make it?" He asked, used to Kody needing it from time to time in their training.

"Yep." He deliberately breathed evenly, deeply, and slowly, making sure to breathe out all the way before he took another breath. "I am just fine, biggest of brothers." The Robin-in-training smiled up at the original. "Go make sure Nightwing's okay."

Dick nodded and stood, then helped Kody up. They walked back to the console and Dick picked up his helmet, secured it, then got on his bike, waved to Kody, and was off.

Batman gave his son a soft look from behind his cowl as he sat down at the computer getting his breathing back under control. "Is the new medicine helping more?" he asked.

Kody scrunched his eyebrows in thought, trying to decide if it was better this week than it had been last week. "I think so." He said looking up at the monitor. "I think that would have been worse if it was the old stuff just now. But I'm already fine again."

Batman nodded thoughtfully. "Try to avoid the smoke from the fireworks when you go upstairs too. That's another trigger we're going to have to find a way to work around." Kody sighed looking down again. "Stop that. We've been over this." He said firmly.

Kody looked up at him. "But... How am I going to do this? I can't even see a foot in front of my face without these stupid things."

Batman frowned. "Enough." He said in a stern voice that made Kody shirk a bit and look up to meet his gaze. The dark knight held it. He spoke softly, slowly, and clearly. "There is nothing wrong with you. Everyone has problems. We are the type of people who fix them, rather than wallowing in them. Now, you chose this path. Do you not want to? Did you change your mind?"

"No!" Kody answered quickly. "I just don't know how I'm going to overcome some of these things."

"Are you going to try?"

"Yes."

"Then you will succeed. I've already developed a special mask like Tim and Dick's it's a bit of a different design, but it has your prescription lenses set into it. It's only a prototype and not ready yet, but that's one down, the next is simple and being dealt with as we speak. You just said yourself, the new medicine helps more. Besides, you just took down the Red Hood." Kody nodded. "If you don't decide you can do this, how are you ever going to?"

His son looked up at him with misty eyes, but a big smile to go with it. "Okay, dad. I'll try to be better about that."

"Good."

It was quiet for a while. Then Kody's little blue eyes he looked back at the monitor. "Why are you and Tim fighting so much?" He asked. Not even Alfred ever brought matters like that out so matter-of-factly.

Batman wasn't sure how to answer that for a moment. "It happens. Family members argue sometimes. The last few weeks has just been one of those times. He wants to do things his way and well..." He sighed and tried to change the subject. "Love you kid-o. Go watch your fireworks. They'll be starting soon.

"What's wrong with Tim's way? It looks an awful lot like... Well... Like your way."

He sighed again. "How about I come tuck you in and we'll talk more about it when I get home?" The bat conceded.

His youngest took that as a good enough answer and nodded smiling at the thought. "Okay. Be safe coming down from orbit. I'm gonna go see if there are anymore burgers from the grill. Alfred made lots of them for the Independence Day dinner party. They're really tiny on itty bitty little buns and yummy and there's like... snacks and stuff too.. everybody's so old though... you need to start inviting more kids." He said. "Can I come back down after the fireworks are over? It's boring up there."

Bruce smiled at him as he considered.

"I won't bother you, or do anything that I might get hurt doing, or touch anything I'm not supposed to..."

"Well, yes." He decided. "I'll be home in a couple of hours, Kody. Don't eat too much, you don't want to get sick.

"Yippy! Kay! See you when you get home! He ran off to the lift doing a flip off a shelf and leaping up into the rafters, climbing up instead of taking the elevator.

* * *

::End Flashback::

* * *

He meandered around the tables where Nightwing and Red Hood had stocked their gear on large stainless steel counter-tops. He randomly tidied here and there, knowing Alfred would if he didn't get to it first. He walked back and forth a few times putting things where they went in drawers, cases, or containers. Then sat down at one of the well lit desks near the computer's dark screen.

The thin boy opened a drawer in the side of the desk and pulled out his binder and a pencil. Then pulled a test booklet from the binder and opened it near the back and reread the instructions at the top of the page.

"Write an essay with a minimum of one hundred words about what you want to do when you grow up. Include both a long term goal, and a short term goal to help you reach it." The print in the booklet was large and simplistic and the questions in it had been even more dull. But this was the kicker. He only had two more days to finish it and take it up to the elementary school with Alfred. The rest of the sections, math, science, reading, spelling, and social studies, had all been done last week, less than an hour after he'd gotten it. He'd gone over those answers a hundred times double checking them. Stalling on the last part. He had no idea what to write the report about.

"When I grow up, I want to be Robin, then, I'll train and take over for Batman. No. That won't do." He laughed at himself and sighed. Then laughed again. "Wait, wait, I know. When I grow up, I want to be a policeman/firefighter/detective/first-responder/world-class-parcore-master/scariest-thing-to-come-out-at-night-in-a-black-cape-since-dracula/medic/forensic-scientist/jet-pilot/astronaut/escape-artist/CEO/Billionaire/Philanthropist/insane-driver. And to do it, I'm going to listen to all the members of my insane little family and learn all the stuff they can teach me." He cracked up unable to continue his little rant to himself. "That's got to be over half of the minimum."

He looked back at the blank page and sighed in frustration all over again. "I don't want to do anything else." Then a thought hit him as he thought over his list of his dad's skills. He drew a piece of scrap paper from his binder and started writing. Half an hour later he was smiling as he began copying it in his best, left-handed, 1st grader handwriting into his test booklet.

* * *

The End

I hope you like it. It's a one-shot, no more chapters. Not much of a plot... buuuuut I'm gonna write a bunch of these from this world. So.. You all might even get to find out what was in his report. :) and stuff like. How'd Kody get Tim to suggest him to Bruce to adopt, who's Zaine, How'd he manage to get home schooled instead of going to Gotham Academy like his brothers, what the hell Tim and Dick have gotten themselves into at Wayne Tower XD that's a kicker. oo.. or some of Tim and Dick's young life.. like how much Angsty teenage Dick hated little 7-year-old Tim when he first got there...how they got along. How Tim came to be adopted by bats... all of it. Yesh.. good.

TADA! R&R, but most of all, enjoy your life.


End file.
